


AP Ancient History: But Our History Isn't Part One

by ALL_HAIL_DESTIEL_DESTIEL_WILL_RISE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AP Classes, Abusive John Winchester, Almost Public Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Dean, Cas is a nerd, Castiel Plays the Piano, Castiel is a Virgin, Castiel plays cello, Charlie gives no fucks about sexuality, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean does and did bad stuff to Castiel, Dean is a jockey, Dean is still sort of in the closet, Dean is suicidal because of that, Dean joins Lucifer, Don't forget about Baby, Gay Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John and Mary Break Up, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Sex, So is Sam, Sort of like Twist&Shout, Suicidal Castiel, The hurt, Violent past, Wall Sex, Young Sam Winchester, anal stuff in general, football player, hurting, is in the closet, other stuff I also forget, school bathroom sex, video recording of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_HAIL_DESTIEL_DESTIEL_WILL_RISE/pseuds/ALL_HAIL_DESTIEL_DESTIEL_WILL_RISE
Summary: Dean will never forget the day he ruined Castiel's life. He wants to make up for it but knows that it will never happen. He is in love in Cas even after his actions. And although he doesn't know it Castiel loves him too. Even after all that. But, when he is about to apologize, he joins Lucifer's gang after what Castiel says in order to get revenge. He doesn't realize just how far he went until it is too late. Can Cas be saved?





	1. A New Beginning.......?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I hope you like it! Please leave nice comments in order to help me make this fic better! I will try to post 1-3 chapters every week or two. Enjoy! This is a graphic, explicit fic but I think many can handle it if they are mature enough. So there is not rating btw.

        Dean was finally in his junior year of high school. He thought he would never see this day after what happened last year with his crush, love of his life, whatever you want to call it. He could never look at himself the same way after what he did to Cas. But, he wanted to make things right, hopefully.  
So as he gets ready at home, Mary comes in and gives him a bone-crushing hug.  
        “I love you so much! You’re already a junior, you’re taller than me, and, for that, you have a treat for lunch.” Dean of course, knew it was a slice of pie, what else would it be?  
        "Thanks, mom. Now, where’s Sammy?” He claps his hands, ready to go.  
        “He is triple-checking he has all his books, plus the extra he is gonna keep in his locker. What can I say? He’s a freshman and excited for a bigger library and more clubs. And you know he doesn’t like the name Sammy.”  
        Dean pouted, “Aw come on! You know I use that name to tease him!” He gives a wink.  
        “Don’t be using that move on me.” Mary lightly punches Dean. Sam comes running down the stairs in a backpack so huge, he’s wondering how hasn’t he fallen’ back yet?  
        “Ok, let’s go Sammy.” He walks out the door, Sam at his heels and gets into baby. Oh how he misses that sweet smell of leather. He never really needed to use Baby over the summer because he worked so close by, and, he didn’t want Cas to recognize the sound of baby and see him. So, he turns the ignition and heads for Lawrence High School. He is nervous as shit for one, the SATs are coming up, (hey, he wants to get into a good college and live life), and two, people from last year will be there. Not just Charlie, Benny, Kevin, and Ash. But Alistair, Crowley, Zachariah, and don’t forget Gordon and Lucifer. Lucifer was the worst out of them all, he stole, did drugs, drank, and Dean heard by rumors that he uses prostitutes and hookers. Just think about it made Dean shudder. And of course, Castiel Novak. Those beautiful blue electric eyes that just stared into your soul, and that hair, damn, it looked like he just got thoroughly fucked. He just wanted to wake up in the morning and see those eyes and run his fingers through that soft dark brown hair. He was already half-hard, but, thanks to the backpacks in between, Sam couldn’t see. And….fuck. He sees the school, how does he get rid of his boner?  
Ok, Dean thinks of all the things that work: **Sam naked** , **Grandpa Samuel and Grandma naked.**  Immediately kills his boner. Works every time.

  
                                                                                                                                        ෆ

  
        Castiel is dreading to get to school, for one, Lucifer and his gang will be there, and two, Dean Winchester will be there too. _Ugh._ He thinks to himself. _Why must it be like this?_ He really doesn’t want to go. He could have gone to private or boarding school, but even though he could never forget what Dean did, he couldn’t muster the courage to get away from him. He was and still is in love with him. “Fuck me.” Is all he has to say before he gets into his Mom’s Mercedes and goes to school.

  
                                                                                                                                       ෆ

        As the bell rings, Dean goes to the west side of the building while Sam goes East. “See ya later Sammy!” He says, chuckling at his younger brother's RBF #21 for calling him that. He walks towards his new locker, #347. Once he gets there, he sighs. _How the hell will he manage to get away from Cas?_ He toughens up and gets his stuff out for 1st period with Mr.Singer’s Ancient History AP class. He has a knack for this kind of stuff, myths about monsters like Medusa in Greek mythology, he can name every fact. He just loves it. And never mind the fact that Mr. Singer is practically his uncle, well, he of course needed to make him proud. But, right as he turns to leave, he crashes into Cas opening his locker…. _ **right next to Dean’s**_. All his books fall, and of course, Dean can’t just walk away, so picks up his books and gives them to him as fast as possible before uttering a stupid word.       

                                                                                                                                       ෆ

        Cas right when he go to the junior wing saw that Dean's locker was right next to his. He tries to get his thoughts together before taking a breath and opening his locker like it is casual. He thinks that Dean doesn’t notice him, which is great, but then all of a sudden, in his peripheral vision he sees Dean turning and walking right at him…..all his books fall. “Fuck.” He says under his breath, he doesn’t think Dean hears it. When he looks up, he sees Dean’s astonishment etched all over his face, they stare into each other’s abyss and then look away harshly. Dean picks up the books and hands them to Cas and runs away. _That couldn’t have gone better._ He states to himself. He balances his books out and goes to Ancient History AP.  
        When he walks into Mr. Singer’s room, he did not expect _**Freaking Dean Winchester**_ to be in the class as well. _Fuck me again._ He chastises himself, not literally, not after last year. But because of the previous incident at the lockers he comes right into class when the bell rings and finds that there are no other seats left, only in the back row near the window, right behind Dean. Why is this happening to me? Is this punishment? He walks with his head down to the seat and gets his notebook and pencil out and tries to concentrate.

  
                                                                                                                                       ෆ

  
        Dean wants to shoot himself when he sees Cas walk into class. _Am I being freaking followed around?_ He knows it isn’t possible, but still! He realizes that the only seat left is behind him and realizes that Cas will see the back of his neck. Staring at me. He is already getting a warm feeling in his stomach and tries to get rid of it, but knows thanks to the seating, it won’t go away. He rests is face in his hands and tries to instead pay attention to class.


	2. Well...Cas is screwed

        Cas cannot freaking stop looking at the back of Dean’s neck. With his sandy colored hair, the short but yet soft looking hairs is all Cas can look at. And the muscles hiding under his shirt.  _ Damn _ . 

        “Mr. Novak?” Mr. Singer sighs, obviously sounding like he has had to repeat it. 

        “Y-y-y-yes?”  _ oh shit oh shit oh shitshitshit. _

       “When around what time period have scientists discovered when Atlantis sank?”

        He ponders for a moment before replying, “Scientists,according to new information from studies has shown that Atlantis sank around the year 1500 B.C.” 

        Mr. Singer grumbles in amusement. “So if you  _ all _ were to have a pop quiz right now on it, would you be able to answer it just like Mr. Novak did?” He looks around the classroom for any signs of discomfort. “Well, as you wish.” He takes out the pop quiz and has the front row student pass it back.

 

                                                                                                    ෆ

 

        Dean turns around to give it to Cas and freezes. He has a blush from the spotlight and looks completely flustered like a lost kitten. Dean just wants to hug him and never let go. Fuck what he wouldn’t give for that. But nonchalantly passes it back and just turns back around. He goes back to the quiz and reads the questions.  _ The hell is this?  _ He looks at other papers and sees that they are all different. He goes back to his paper. 

  1. Do you have a pencil in your hand? _Yes_. 
  2. Did you circle yes? _Yes._
  3. Why? _Because I have a pencil._
  4. Is it because you have a pencil? _Yes._
  5. Do you like pencils? _Yes._



        What the hell are these questions? Dean asks himself. Bobby wouldn’t write such a quiz, he is usually pretty serious. He reads on.

  1. Do you have genital herpes? 



       Ok, seriously,  **_what the fuck is this shit?_ ** He walks up to the classroom. 

        “Uh, Bobby? What kind of questions are these?”

        “The type where you go, sit down, and answer them.” he gruffly replies. So Dean goes back to his seat, sighs, and carries on.  

 

                                                                                                ෆ

 

        When Dean turned around to give him the pop quiz, his heart stopped. Fuck why is love so hard?! He writes his name and starts the quiz:

  1. Do you have a duck? He frowns at the paper, this isn’t a quiz. He writes _no_ , and continues on… 2. Do you have the duck get dressed up? _I stated that I have no duck_. 


  1. Are you sure? _Yes._
  2. Are you POSITIVE? _Uh...yes._
  3. Ok, i beleive you. _Thank you._
  4. Do you have a goose? _No._ He finished the questions, quite flustered at them but goes to the front to turn it in. 



         “Good job.” Bobby smiles. Ok, what is up? Bobby is smiling,  _ smiling _ . But Cas just walks away slowly, and goes back to his seat to read as stated on the chalkboard. The bell rings, and everyone leaves.

 

                                                                                          ෆ

 

**Later that day….**

        The bell rings signaling the end of the day and Dean leaves Calculus, and after a whole day of getting textbooks and supplies, he has a shit load of supplies. He thanks whoever thought of lockers and backpacks and unlocks his locker. Just as he starts placing items in his backpack, Cas comes and goes to his locker. They barely as much do a glance before minding their own business.  _ If I am going to next him all year long, I might as well become acquaintances. But...not right now.  _ He packs everything he needs, because apparently you get homework  _ already _ . He leaves the junior wing to meet Sammy and learn about a girl named Jessica and the clubs he has already signed up for. 

        Right when Dean comes home, he goes into the kitchen to make some after school snacks for Sam and himself since his mom is still working at the hospital ‘til 8. She didn’t have to work until she divorced John, then, she was glad she had a nursing degree and went right to work. Dean pops some Pop-Tarts into the toaster and tells Sammy to keep an eye out for them since he  _ needs  _ to take a shower after gym today. He forgot how rigorous it was after a whole summer without it. Well, he better get used to it if he is going to try out for the football team tomorrow. He goes upstairs, gets a towel and heads to the bathroom. As soon as he is in there, he in record time strips himself, turns the water on hot, and gets inside before he leans against the cool tile wall. Fuck he needs privacy right now. After seeing Cas today, his boner has going on and off. He takes some body wash and starts to gently glide his hand up and down the shaft of his cock. He moans quietly under his breath so that Sam doesn’t hear. He goes slowly up and down, feeling blood flow in and getting already half-hard. Dean then takes his thumb and wisps over his slit, having him quickly turn into a set of wobbly knees. He takes his thumb and goes under his head right at the nerves and has to bite his knuckles until they turn white. He glides his hand faster and faster, repeating the same things, imagining those blue eyes tracing over his body, mapping everything out on him. He tugs faster and thinks of Cas pumping into him so fast that he has a bent from the headrest in his wall. He hears Cas calling his name in his low, gravel over pavement voice sends him over the edge, seeing stars while coming all over the wall. “Fuck.” He mutters to himself, thankful that he has a handheld and rids of the come starting to stick to tile. He finishes washing the rest of his body and gets out, change into the pajamas since he’s not going anywhere, and heads downstairs to eat and do homework.

 

                                                                                                                 ෆ

 

        Cas is waiting in front of the school when he hears snickering behind him.  _ Well, this is starting again. _ He turns around to find the one and only, Lucifer and his gang. 

        “Well, well, well, look who decided that even after your little  _ hubby bubby _ hurt you, you still decided to stick around instead of hitting the can. You know, we  _ can _ help with that, he shows just the slightest reflection of a pocket knife. The others snicker and circle him slowly. Cas knows what’s going on, and makes a run to get inside the school’s lobby. But someone grabs him, Crowley. 

        “Awww, trying to run away to your mummy?” he snickers, you can smell the liquor radiating off of him, just wanting to gag, but Cas musters it up. He gives him one of his so called ‘smite stares’. Crowley loosens his grip a little out of fear and is just right for him to run. He gets inside in time, but the gang leans up close to the glass door. Cas’s heart feels like it is going to explode from fear, but then Gordon speaks, with bloodshot eyes moving every which way, making him shiver under them. “Whenever you will be alone, we will get you, and finally finish our task from last year.’ The others smile and walk away, lighting up two joints to share. 

        Cas finally lets himself breath after what felt like 5 minutes.  _ Fuck, I really should have gone to boarding or private school _ . He waits until he sees the Mercedes runs fast to the car, glad to finally be safe.


	3. Shippers

Two weeks pass by with the same old routine, Ancient History, Science, Chemistry, Gym, Mechanics, Study hall, English, Calculus, and loads of sexual tension between Dean and Cas. Dean thought no one noticed except for when he sits down at lunch with his friends.

“So what’s up with you and Cas, huh?” Charlie just oh so casually says. Dean nearly chokes on his fries. Charlie was always straightforward and honest, it’s what Dean loves about her. Although he’ll never say it.

“ _What?!”_ Dean spews out, “what do you mean, ‘what’s up? Nothing.” Charlie just shrugs, obviously not believing it.

Ash, being the crazy pansexual of the group but with a fine tuned ‘gaydar’ says, “Yeah like you guys are constantly eye-fucking each other.”

“That is not true.”

“I agree with red-head and mullet over there.” Benny chimes in, acting like he isn’t eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Hey! My mullet is chic and is much better than your lame-o crew cut of a haircut.”

“Guys! Guys! Remember what we were talking about?” Charlie buds in. Everyone shrugs. “Ok, Dean, we _all_ know that you have the hots for Cas since like, ever. Now, don’t get all that’s not true I’m a manly man and the manliest of men cuz i drive an Impala and fuck gurlz and all. No. Cut the crap. We all freaking know.” Dean just stands there dumbfounded. _What……?_

“Since when?”

“Since thanks to our superb observing skills, we were able to detect multiple situations of ass inspection coming from you to many guys who Ash can vouch for, have some pretty nice asses.” They all smirk except for Kevin, the poor guy has skipped like 3 grades and is in all AP classes, he is definitely gonna change the world, unless his mother doesn’t loosen up, (not an innuendo although she might need some of that too) in Dean’s opinion.

“You guys! You know i need to study for the ACT, SAT, and for my Trigonometry test!”

“Dude, all those tests aren’t for like, 2-3 months.” Charlie states.

“Yeah but my mom needs me to start studying now to get perfect score to get into Harvard and become a doctor.”

“Hey, chill, you’ve got time, and you’re plenty smart.”

“But if i don’t start to study now my mom will take my bed away.” It gets silent for a moment.

“Sooo anyways….” Charlie as always the ice breaker, “Every time I walk by your AP class in the morning I see Cas just staring from behind you as if at any moment he’s gonna spring a boner. And I _bet_ you know since you’re constantly blushing.” Dean starts blushing so hard you think he’s a tomato.

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I-I- I kinda have a….a crush….o-o-on him.”

Charlie starts squealing so high and loud people from other tables turn to see what is up. “Since when?! OMG you guys would look _sooooo cute_ together!!!! You _need_ to ask him out!? He is _totally_ gay and is crushin on you too!”

Dean thinks in his head: _yeah that’s not possible. But I’ll go along with it._ They continue to talk throughout the rest of lunch.

                                                                                                              ෆ

Cas finally, after barely concentrating throughout his classes because he is scared as shit of Lucifer and because when he walks into the lunchroom and sees Dean blush, he almost drops his food. His blush makes him look adorable with his freckles and green eyes, Cas just want to be there and hold him tight. But instead, he goes to his table and meets Anna, Gabriel, and Meg.

“So, you got the hots for Dean-o huh?” Gabe smirks. Of course you can’t keep anything from him, it’s like he’s telepathic or something.

“W-w-w-w-what? _Noo._ ” Cas replies. _Way to go with that idiot. What happened to your serious attitude?_ He shakes that thought off and looks back up, Anna and Gabe are smiling like they won a million dollars and Meg is just eating her food.

“So, since when?” Meg asks.

“Um...since freshman year, and might I add, I’m surprised it took you this long Gabe.”

Gabe’s face falls. “For THAT LONG? ARE YOU FO REALS?”

"Please, Gabe, refrain from using those kind of slang terms.” Gabe scoffs.

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Anna asks in a melancholy tone. She looks at him with those innocent eyes.

“Well I knew it wouldn’t happen so I just tried to play it off cool.”

“Have you jerked off to him?” Gabe obviously asks. Cas spits out his water and Anna drops her food. Meg laughs. “What? You have had to at some point, I know I have.” He smirks.

“Gabe!” Anna says. “Don’t say such things!”

“For your information, _Gabe_ , no.” But it’s totally a yes. But, after the previous comment, Cas probably won’t for a few weeks. They continue eating in silence whole Gabe eats Sour Patches instead.

                                                                                                                ෆ

Dean goes to Trigonometry and is bored out of his goddamn mind. So he’s asks Mrs. Dimpleflee (Don’t ask about her name).

“Uh Mrs. Dimpleflee?”

She looks at him, exasperated, “Yes, _Dean_?”

May I go to the bathroom?”

_“Yes,_ just go.” He stands up and leaves the class. Freaking math makes him want to rip out his throat. He gets into the bathroom, and takes a deep breath. And of course, because of some ungodly coincidence, Cas comes out of a stall and meets face to face. _Fuck! What do I do? Should I try to talk to him? No, I can’t. Fuck this shit._

“Uh, h-h-h-hello, Dean.” And he’d be lying if his dick didn’t just twitch in his pants at the sound of that.

“Oh, oh, hi, C-Cas.” Dean looks away. Why is this so hard? (No pun intended). “I-I-I-I have t-t-to g-go.” Dean rushes out of the bathroom,

                                                                                                                 ෆ

And Dean _totally_ didn’t hurt his feelings right now with a look that Cas thought looked like it was only disgust. Dean looked _away_ from Cas. “Does it get any better?” He murmurs to himself. Apparently not. He washes his hands and heads back to English.

                                                                                                                ෆ

**After school…**

Dean has packed up and is ready for football tryouts. It starts at 3:15, and class ended at 2:45.He has some time so he walks around the school. As he gets closer to the music wing, he hears someone playing like a god on the piano. _Damn that person is good_. He goes and looks who it is. He can tell by the disheveled hair that it is Cas with his long, nimble and soft looking fingers playing.

“Wow.” Dean says that a little too loudly and Cas stops and turns around. The piercing blue eyes stare back and lock into each others soul for what feels like hours but is only seconds. He can’t look away, but he has to and runs to the gym locker room and gets ready.

                                                                                                              ෆ

If Cas was to say he was surprised Dean say him play, it would be an understatement. Every time time he plays either cello or piano, he can hear slow footsteps, knowing they are Deans by the nervousness. But he didn’t expect to see him today, with those green eyes that look like new budding leaves in the spring. He watches Dean walk away, knowing that he needs to somehow tell Dean that he loves him.

                                                                                                                ෆ

And both of them know that they should confess, but they live in 2 separate worlds.


	4. Heaven or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the piece Castiel had chosen to play: https://youtu.be/hEnfZjqMSy0 
> 
> And I AM SO SORRY for what I made Dean do. It will all be explained sooner or later. I AM SORRY!!
> 
> I hope the name of Lucifer's gang makes sense (7th Circle of Hell), if you guys want a different name please tell me and I might change it. Enjoy!

Dean gets tackled numerous times cause hey, isn’t that what happens  _ all  _ the time in football? He’s pretty sure that he hurt his back pretty badly after Lucifer of course being a sneaky bastard trips him while running at full speed. But he goes to take a shower and of course, Lucifer’s gang comes strolling in, there isn’t even a name for them, no one has thought of a name that resembles their cruelty enough yet. 

“Well look who it is, little Deanie Weenie who got tripped by a small guy like me.” The rest snicker.

“Why don’t you just shut the fuck up,  _ Lucy _ .” Dean grinds through his teeth. “We can do this outside of the showers, okay?”

“You know, I think you wouldn’t mind doing it here, with a bunch of dicks out in the open would you?” 

Dean looks them and jabs Lucifer in the chest, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me, you probably like sucking  _ cock _ , don’t you?” 

“Fuck off.”

“No. Cause, you see, we know your little secret.”  _ oh shit oh shit oh shit _ . “You, are gay.”

Dean scoffs, “Hell naw, I’m bi, you moron. Learn the difference.”

“Oh. Well, then you like girls, and guys like  _ Cas-ti-el _ . Right?” 

Dean swallows. “What are you talking about?”

“We  _ all _ know the love dovey eyes you make at him. Even though you practically  _ raped and had exposed him while he was fucking _ ?! You know, you really should join us, I mean, we told you to do so last year, now, we can share  _ interests _ . Right now?”

“ I would never join you guys even if the apocalypse was to start if I didn't. And, doing the actions I did the Cas last year, was a big mistake and I will never forgive myself. The fact that you guys do this everyday,  _ disgusts  _ me.” And with that, Dean turned off the shower, wrapped his towel around his waist, and left to get changed.  _ God, I’m such a fucking idiot. _ He rests his face in his hands. He changes into his favorite pair of jeans. The have holes and stains from grease and paint, and an old AC/DC shirt he got a couple years back.

A few minutes later, Dean is on his way out and sees Sammy waiting on a bench. Thank god the 7th Circle of Hell didn’t hurt him. He would literally kill them with a gun he owns thanks to his dad. 

“Heyyya Sammy!” Dean ruffles Sam’s moose hair. Seriously, when is he gonna cut it? He cannot become a genderbend of Rapunzel, ok?

“First, don’t call me that! And second, I found a tutor to help me with Spanish and Environmental Science as well as piano! You know they aren’t my strong suits. So he’ll be coming with us home tomorrow from school! Isn’t that great?”

“Hell yeah! We all know you need top notch grades to get into Stanford. So, how about we grab some grub, maybe burgers and you can have you stupid rabbit food and head home?” Dean smiles at Sam’s eagerness. Hey head to Baby, damn, even if it is only about 8 hours, the smell of leather and oil, he misses it. He misses the rumble of the engine and the softness of the leather. He gets in and gives the car a ‘pet’. 

“Seriously, Dean? You are going to have to marry the car soon of you keep this up!” Dean just smacks Sam’s head lightly. He knows it’s true. 

After finishing their food, and a few light teases coming from each other, they head home. 

ෆ

Cas waits in the lobby again out of fear. He is so tired of acting like a coward but what else can he do? He really should take up martial art or some shit. Learn it from YouTube or whatever. But, he is surprisingly good with knives, he should probably take it upon himself and buy a pocket knife to keep with him when he’s out of school. After having his mini--conversation with himself, he sees his Mom, Naomi, drive up. Running to the car, he meets his mom with a warm tone.

“Hey sweetie! How was school?” She was still in her doctor’s coat.

“I’m fine.” Cas mumbles. “You’re an hour early, the clinic close early?”

“Yeah. We had no one else for today after a 5 year old broke her arm, so, I came early.” Naomi was always nice, she wasn’t nice before. She always had a cold hard stare, that is, until she met Chuck. Now, he is lucky that she found someone after his father died. 

“So, tomorrow you don’t need to pick me up from school. You can pick em up from a freshman's house. I’m going to tutor him. His older brother is going to drive us to their house. So is 5:30 ok?”

“Yeah that’s great! You were always good in school. So, which subjects?”

“Spanish, piano and Environmental Science. His teachers told him to ask me. His name is Sam.”

“Ok, well, text me the adress when you get there and everything will be ok.” Naomi smiles and drives up to their house. Thanks to his mom and step-dad’s income, they have a large house, with a room for each siblings to have by themself. He has an older brother, Michael, an older sister, Raphael, and a younger brother, Alfie. While his older siblings were harsh and strict. Not to mention as opened minded as Chuck and mom, Alfie was the one that brought them all together. He was sweet, and just lit up everyone’s day. So as soon as he walked to through the door, he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

“Cas! You’re home!: Alfie shouted and he jumped into his brother’s tried arms.

“Yeah I am! Wanna play for a few minutes before I have to practice and do homework?”

“YES!” Alfie claps his hands and starts to run away.  _ Damn, 2nd graders just have an unlimited amount of energy don’t they?  _ Castiel thinks before dropping his stuff and looking for Alfie.

So a few minutes turned into an hour and Cas is almost done with his homework when he gets a text.

**Sam: Hey so I have a big test in Spanish coming up for a review, can we go over Spanish first?**

**Cas: Yes we can. Do you have anything else in Science or other subjects?**

**Sam: No, not really, I can handle the rest. Thx. Got 2 go bai.**

Cas never understands other people's abbreviations for words. But ignores it and finishes work. 

When Cas finishes his homework longer than anticipated, he goes to the library and does a few scale warm ups before started a new piece. He has the concert at school for which is during school, not after like usually so  _ a lot _ of people will be there. So  _ Dean _ will be there, and he needs to show off. So after looking online for hours and days, he decides to play Franz Liszt La Campanella. It is a little above his level since Cas doesn’t usually play such fast tempoed pieces, he prefers Swan From the Carnival of the Animals and similar, but he needs to stand out. Also, as heard from his music teacher, Ms. Strasil, there will be people from top music schools there. So, he does a few scales that fit the pieces key signature and slowly starts.  _ Now, I only have until December 15, practice.  _

ෆ

**The next day after school…**

Dean got onto the team as running as running linebacker, and doesn’t start practice til next week so he has time. He meets up with Sam, and is about to go to the car when he is reminded  _ again _ by Sam that we need to wait for his tutor. 30 seconds later, Sam goes running down the hallway flailing his long-ass arms meeting up with his tutor, Cas. When Sam comes back with Cas, Dean’s mouth goes dry.  _ Holy fucking shit. Cas is Sam’s tutor? _ Apparently, it looks like Cas is thinking the same thing when he sees Dean. But of course, Sam doesn’t notice and introduces each other. 

“Dean, this is my tutor, Castiel. Castiel, this is my big brother, Dean.” They nod to each other and look away. “What’s wrong you guys?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Ah nothing, it’s fine. Cas’s locker is right next to mine, so I kind-of know him.

“Yes.” Cas agrees. And damn if this weren’t awkward Cas would be springing a boner. 

“Sooo, let’s go.” Dean nervously points to the car. Cas’s heart melts, he always wanted to be in the car, but in different circumstances. He wanted to go with Dean to the movies, and make out in the car. Not sit as straight as possible and look like a freak. But, he nods and Dean and Sam lead the way.

Once in the car, they all go quiet and still. “So, shall we go...Dean?” Sam looks at Dean, he is staring at Cas in the mirror. Not freaky  _ at all _ .

“Uhh, yeah, let’s go.” He turns on the car and realizes,  _ fuck. This was not supposed to happen _ . But he still drives away, with a little happiness since now, they are going to  _ have  _ to get along, for Sam’s sake. 

10 minutes later, they are in front of a white and navy blue house. It is average size, but has  _ huge _ windows and looks friendly. They pull into the driveway and go inside. 

“Wow.” Cas says under his breath. “I’m in  _ Dean’s  _ house.” Thankfully, both brothers don’t hear. Inside, it looks a lot bigger than it seems outside. It has a large kitchen and living room. And a little further you can see a foyer with a small grand piano. But none the less it’s huge. 

_ Holy shit Cas is here.  _ Is all Dean can think before he sees Sam and Cas go and sit at the dining room table. “I-I’ll go a-and make some…. _ sandwiches _ . Yes, that’s what I’ll do.” He announces out loud and stalks to the itchen and pulls out a few pop tarts.

ෆ

_ What’s up with Dean?  _ Sam asks. Probably because it’s another  _ guy _ in the house. Sam knows that he can act all Red-American on the outside but he’s bi on the inside.  _ Whatever _ . He tells himself and drags Cas to the table and starts.

ෆ

When the pop tarts are finished, Den rushes to get small plates and places a poptart for each person onto one. He the  ‘oh-so-casually’ goes to the dining room and places each plate next to the person. 

“What’s this?” Cas asks. 

“Uh, a pop tart?” Dean replies.  _ How could he not know what this delicious pile of sugar is? _ Cas just humphs and proceeds to help Sam. Dean sgihs takes his stuff up to his room so that he doesn’t get distracted while doing homework. 

ෆ

Midway through homework, Dean hears someone playing on the piano. “That cannot be Sam.” he tells himself. “Sam isn’t  _ that _ good yet.” He knows if Sam heard him say that, there would be a first fight, but hey, Sam just started piano 2 years ago. When he gets to the foyer, he sees Cas playing a piece while Sam watches intensely and with wonder. Cas stops playing and looks up to see Dean staring at him. “U-u-uh, so now you know w-what the piece should sound l-l-like, so start slowly measure by measure." Sam starts to play slowly, when Cas looks back up, Dean is gone. 


End file.
